Prologue to Lost and Confused
by Katgrl
Summary: This is what happens before my story 'Lost and confused'. In case you are wondering why its under Draco/ginny is because i am planning on explaining how they got together later onn.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer own no familiar plots, characters, or settings.  
  
Authors Note: This is going to be a series that shows everything that happens before Te story "Lost and Confused" takes place. I was planning on doing this after I finished that series but because I was getting questions like 'why in the world did Ginny Marry Draco?' so I decided to go ahead and write it.  
  
For some today was the biggest day in all of their days at Hogwarts. It was the day they graduated. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were 3 of the Few. Graduating at Hogwarts is always lots of fun. All of their family Members and dearest friends sat in the quidditch pitch (A.N. I just realized that rhymes) while all of the students sat in the front getting ready to perform their last exam.  
  
"I can't do this, what happens if I screw it up, and, and…." Hermione rambled she grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it so tightly that he yelped out in pain.  
  
"'Mione, you will do fine, in case you forgot you were only the best student in our year." Harry reassured, Hermione relaxed a bit and Ron was able to free his hand. He was massaging it for a few seconds.  
  
"I know that but can't a girl worry. I wonder what they are going to make us do?" She asked  
  
"As long as we never have to face a Blast Ended skwert. I still don't understand why we studied them under Care of Magical Creatures and Not Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry mumbled. His two friends laughed. Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet.  
  
"Welcome, I must say that these students were indeed fine ones and I know we'll all miss them when they leave. I hope they will achieve all that they desire and that they each can raise families in the wizardry World in peace, with out dark Magic interfering" Dumbledore waited as the applause died down.  
  
"We will call each of them up in alphabetical order and they will from then be instructed on what they will have to do as their final exam. Hannah Abott!" The 7th yeah Hufflepuff stood up and walked towards Dumbledore. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. She raised her wand in front of her and mumbled a spell; a flash of green light came for her wand and into a black pot that was sitting on a table. When she was done she went back to her seat and sat down. All of the students were confused at this action, but many of the adults in the crowd understood. Hannah refused to tell anyone what she did and Dumbledore continued calling names. Each student did almost the exact thing yet each had different colored sparks. When Hermione went up hers sent orange sparks, Harry's was purple and Ron had a milky white. After the last student sent in their part and was seated Dumbledore went up to the pot and mumbled his own spell and then sat down again.  
  
"In a minuet if you all did your spell correct something should happen to this pot, If someone did it wrong it will announce a name and that student would have to come up and keep trying to do that spell again and again until its right." Dumbledore announced. Everyone waited in silence for one minuet hoping that they didn't screw up. Suddenly a jet of Butterflies shot out of the pot followed by a rainbow that once it hit the sky it exploded and rained colorful water over the crowd. While the students stood awestruck, the crowd cheered madly and after awhile the students joined in the celebrating. This was the end of the ceremony and all of the students went down to greet their Parents and family. Today was also the last day of school for them so they were allowed to leave whenever they were ready. It was already planed that Harry and Hermione would be staying with the Weasleys right afterwards then they were going to all stay with the Grangers and then from they're on attempt to make a living in the world.  
  
"Come now lets get home, Ginny has been working for a long time on your graduating dinner, I don't think she will be very happy if it gets cold." Mrs. Weasley said pushing them to the portkey that they were going to use to get back to the Burrow.  
  
"All right well hold on a second lets go say goodbye to everyone." Ron said as they ran off. Hermione went to go say goodbye to her parents who were still in shock of the rainbow and butterflies and then they went to say goodbye to all of their fellow classmates and teachers before returning to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the portkey. They each touched it and felt the rush of it pulling them before landing sprawled out and on top of each other at the Burrow.  
  
Authors Note: this series is going to kinda skip threw time a bit so be wary of that. I hope that I will get around to working on this again, this makes, oh only my 6th fanfic hat I'm working on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, plots, or settings  
  
A/N: Sorry this took forever. Just a note though, Ron And Hermione are already dating and all that crap so shut up everyone. It is also about the middle of Ginny's 7th year. That's about all I have to talk about.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked down at the headline of the paper she was reading;  
  
He who must not be named destroyed section of ministry today. It seems that one of the workers was a spy for the dark lord and told him everything he needed to know in order to get in. 5 ministry workers died and 12 were severely injured. 5 Death Eaters were caught at the scene of the crime including, No names of who died were released but the convicted Death Eaters were, Peter Petrigrew, Harris Norfolk, Lucious (sp?) Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Michelle Barnett…  
  
That was all Hermione really cared to know.  
  
"Ron! Look at this!" Hermione shouted. Her and Ron had decided to live together while Harry just lived a few apartments down.  
  
"What is it?" He asked coming into the room adjusting his tie.  
  
"Read" and she shoved it under is nose  
  
"And? Why are you happy about this, 5 people died, Hermione, died. Even though it is a happy thing that they took in Lucious and Crabbe in, now we are just stuck with the other twit Malfoy…" Ron mumbled the last part  
  
"No you idiot look who the first person that was convicted on the list, this may refresh your memory, Scabbers?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They Caught Peter! So now Sirius will be clear that's awesome. I wonder if Harry has heard it yet." Ron yelled picking up the muggle telephone (which Hermione convinced him to buy) and called Harry. He was still asleep and was still partly asleep when he was talking to Ron on the phone. Once Ron told him the news though he snapped wide awake.  
  
"Unbelievable! Best thing I heard since school!" Harry had exclaimed. Him and Ron talked a little bit longer before Ron glanced at his watch and had to continue getting ready for work.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ginny was walking to the library during her dinner; she liked to go there now because it was always empty. She was about to round around a corner when she heard two older voices, the one she could tell was Dumbledore and the other one was a lot younger it seemed to be only a little bit older then her. She went around and Saw Draco Malfoy talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, good timing. Mr. Malfoy here needs someone to help him with his research, why don't you go to the library with him." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Well I was going there anyway." She said. Dumbledore nodded and walked off. As soon as he was gone, the two of them both scowled. She didn't really want to help him, but she knew better then to upset Dumbledore. Malfoy had been proven to not be a death Eater and ran away from his father once they tried to give him the dark mark. Even though she had all of these facts, she still couldn't believe he was not evil, especially the way that he always treated her family.  
  
"Weasley are you coming? Or are you just going to sit there and daydream all day?" Malfoy asked walking to the library. Ginny followed, not listing to Malfoy ramble on about how he didn't need her. She couldn't help but wonder what he needed to research.  
  
I guess I will find out soon enough. She thought.  
  
He soon had her finding different books for him. Most of them seemed to be about Form's of dark magic prophecies and stuff like that. After an hour or two of searching he seemed to have found something as he picked up the book, mumbled a thanks to Ginny and ran out the door. Ginny scowled and cleaned up after him and went back to her dorm.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione and Ron sat in bed, Hermione was reading a book and Ron was looking threw the same paper that Hermione had read that morning. He stopped and placed down the paper.  
  
"'Mione? Have you ever considered marriage?" He asked. Hermione was a bit shocked at the question and didn't answer  
  
"I know we are right out of school and all but I love you." Ron continued simply, not knowing entirely why he even brought it up.  
  
"Yeah I have but its just that I don't really know about wanting to raise a family with all of the You know who crap. Who would want to bring a child into that?" She said gazing up from her book.  
  
"This might sound a bit awkward but what if we were to just leave it all, forget this life, move, and live as Muggles?" Ron stated  
  
"I don't know if I could do that. With out Harry and all, but I do want to have a family and like I said before, the times are just too dark. How about we think about this tomorrow morning, ok Hon?" Hermione turned off her light and lay down onto the bed. She was soon asleep.  
  
A/N: Ok one last thing I want to talk about is that I am trying to publicize my website, it is a fanfic site and I only have two authors on it, so it would probably get more review if I had more fanfics so if you are interested please email me at katmare1@cs.com Thanks! To see the site it's on my pen id. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
3 years after graduation:  
Harry sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hand. You would think that right now he would be one of the happiest men alive. He had a beautiful wife who was currently pregnant with their first child, was famous, had a good job, and was bloody rich. Yes that would make most men happy but right now Harry was very depressed. His two best friends, His two first friends ever, were missing. The ministry gave up just a month ago and had announced them dead. They had only been missing for a year and a half now but they weren't the only ones gone. Many families have been missing lately because of the many Voldermont attacks and there wasn't much that the ministry could do anymore.   
.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After Draco Started to make frequent trips to Hogwarts for research, Him and Ginny started to understand each other better. After awhile though they just stopped talking to each other at all. When Ron And Hermione started missing though, The first one to comfort Ginny was Draco and soon after they became friends and now they are dating.   
Ginny finally found out what all of the research that Draco was doing, was for. He was researching his family line and its long mark of deatheathers to have backup support on his case of convicting his father and sending him to Azkaban.   
About 3 months after they started, Draco proposed and Ginny accepted. The next Day Lucious Malfoy died. Ginny became pregnant 2 months later.  
  
*^*^***^  
  
Lavender and Ginny had their children exactly 3 months apart from each other. And the two Children, Ben Simon Malfoy and Jake Cyle Potter, Grew up together but never really were friends. Until A certain Weasley girl came along.   
  
A.N. OK really cheap chapter but I mean seriously, what more is there to say. If you are still curious on what happens next read the story that was actually published before this, Lost and Confused. 


End file.
